theprettycommitteeofficialfandomcom-20200213-history
The Pretty Committee
The Pretty Committee, or P.C., is the clique founded by Massie Block . It's members include Alicia Rivera , Dylan Marvil , Kristen Gregory and Claire Lyons (on and off member). The P.C. is made up of the most popular girls at Octavian Country Day. The P.C. has been together since the girls were in sixth grade, as shown in Charmed and Marvelous: The Prequel. Even though it remains together, the clique had separated in Boys R' Us, and members such as Alicia and Claire have left in various occassions. Members Massie Block: the alpha and founder of the P.C. She decides everything in the P.C. and within the students at OCD: she sets fashion trendyhj bngtfu5rhtgjykhujilnhuybgtfvcrdxxxazs, shhvhjvhvhjv hjvhjvhj bhjvhj e makes the best parties, she decides what is in and what is out, etc. Everybody wants to be like her, and they go as far as to imitate the way they talk and to copy Massie's famous comebacks. Alicia Rivera: the beta of the P.C. She is considered to be prettier than Massie and a bit richer. Alicia has always wanted to be the alphhbhjvhgjvhjvhva of her own P.C., and has tried numerous times to remove Massie from her alpha spot. Her failed cliques include: The Ubelievably Pretty Commettee which included Olivia Ryan, Strawberry McAdmas, Kori Gedman and the Soul M8s, which was a boy-girl clique that included Dylan, Derrick, Kristen, Dempsey, Claire, Cam and Josh (Boys r' Us). But Alicia always ends up back in the P.C. as a beta. Kristen Gregory: she is the "poor" and sporty girl at the clique. She attends OCD on a scholarship, which is why she always gets straight A's. Besides Claire, Kristen is the nicest from the P.C. and the most down to Earth. In fac, in The Clique Summer Collection: Kristen, it is revealed that her SBFF (secret bff) is Layne Abeley and that she is the secret captain of the Witty Committee. Dylan Marvil: the funny girl and the diet obsessed girl of the P.C. Her mother is the famous Meri-Lee Marvil, host of the Daily Grind Show. Dylan's jokes are trashy around burping, which, surprisingly, humors the P.C. She is not fat, but she is a size bigger than the P.C. members, making her think she is fat. This causes her to be in a different diet in every single book.vfchfgcgcv Claire Lyons: the new, innocent, sweet girl from Orlando. She isn't rich, in fact, she lives in the Block's guest house. But she still managed to become friends with the P.C. However, from These Boots Are Made For Stalking, she leaves the clique, since Massie was ordering an upgrade, and Claire didn't want to break-up with Cam. But she is shown to be a loyal friend who cares for everybody. Vocabulary Thanks to Massie, the P.C. has it's own words, terms and way to pronounce words. Also, the P.C. is known for Massie's snappy comebacks such as: *Massie: Claire, did I invite you to my BBQ? *Claire? No...I mean, I don't know. *Massie: Then why are you up in my grill? Also, not only Massie has used comebacks, but also Claire and Derrington: *Claire: Massie, are you a female dog? *Massie: What? No! *Claire: Really? 'Cause you're acting like a real bitch. Some P.C. words and terms include: *C-Minus: without a crush or boyfriend. *LBR: Loser Beyond Repair *HART: Hawt, Alpha, Rich and Toned. *Upgrade: P.C. girls "upgrade" from eighth grade boyfriends, to ninth grade boyfriends.